


Brooke and Maddie sit on a roof

by MusikKeyKid



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Brooke's got a case of late night sadness, F/F, Maddie's got a case of how dare you be sad at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusikKeyKid/pseuds/MusikKeyKid
Summary: Brooke worries she may never get back home. Maddie worries about Brooke.
Relationships: Madeline “Maddie” Hatter/Brooke Page
Kudos: 6





	Brooke and Maddie sit on a roof

**Author's Note:**

> There is nowhere near enough content for these two so I will create it myself.

Evening had layed its starry blanket across the sky of Ever After High, indicating that it was no longer daytime. At this hour, most students would be asleep, or should be at least.

Brooke Page decided not to be, and instead to sit on the roof and stare at the sky, crying at its many wonderful stars. They were the same stars she knew from home, which was miles and miles away now, with no real indication that she would ever be able return.

She heard footsteps behind her. Curious, she thought, as everyone should be asleep, including the person creeping up behind her. It was far too chilly to be outside anyway.

"I can't sleep knowing you're up here narrating to yourself and being all sad!" She sat down next to her, legs dangling off the roof and studying Brooke's face for any sign that she had heard her. Which she had.

Maddie handed her what was probably a cup of tea, it definitly felt like a cup of tea, but Brooke couldn't quite tell in the dark and she also wasn't going to question where it came from, but she was grateful for it anyway. 

It was warm, she didn't realize how cold she had been.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find some way to get you home again eventually." Maddie kicked the air with her legs. "I mean, how hard can it really be?"

Brooke refused to answer that.

For a moment there was silence between the two. The only sound coming from Brooke's narration that Maddie was somehow able to hear.

"I know how you feel. Sort of, I guess." Maddie said. "When Wonderland was cut off from Ever After I was more than a little sad, I have to admit. Wonderland was my home after all."

Brooke leaned her head on Maddie's shoulder, listening attentively. She had almost forgotten Maddie wasn't originally from the Land Of Fairytales either.

"And one day my dad noticed how my smile was all upside down and topsy turvy and not a smile at all, and you know what he told me?" Brooke shook her head no, she hadn't even been aware that Maddie had ever felt sad about leaving in any sort of way.

The girl always seemed so happy and upbeat, making sense of the situations and the world around her in a way that came off forgein to others.

Brooke burried herself deeper in the crook of Maddie's neck in shame when she realized she had been narrator-rambling. "Don't worry about it!" Maddie smiled. "Anyway, what he told me was-"

Maddie sucked in a large amount of air, ready to give the best imitation of her father that she could, Brooke guessed. "-Maddie you can't dwell on the then because the then is over now and now you're in the right now and the right now should be something you enjoy and make the best of no matter where you are and how terrible a situation may seem, because sometimes the best is all you can do!"

Brooke laughed at Maddie's admittedly very good impression.

Both Maddie and her father were awfully smart. Maybe not in the way one might think at first, but smart nonetheless.

"Ever After High isn't so bad, Brooke."

"I never said it was."

"I know, that's why I'm so worried about you."

"You're worried about me?"

"Yeah!" Maddie threw her hands in the air, almost spilling her tea out of the teacup that Brooke hadn't realized she was holding. "You're not living in the right now! We're working on finding a way to get you home, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself while you're here and not there."

Maddie placed one of her hands on Brooke's shoulder. "Listen, I'm not expecting you to just suddenly not be homesick anymore."

All Brooke did was stare at her tea swirling gently inside the cup while she listened to her friend's words.

"I know you like this place, and you probably wished you could go here, I know I would if I told stories about it every day! But you probably didn't want to come here like the way you did... So I really, really want to make you happy while you're here."

The heat of the tea made Brooke feel a lot warmer inside than before. "Thank you, Maddie."

They sat together, admiring the view, whatever view that may be for either of them.

Brooke couldn't help but feel tired, she could... only barely... keep her eyes... open.........

...

"Brooke?"

...

"Aww, you sweet little thing. Let's get you back to bed."


End file.
